Louise
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les animaux sont les compagnons d'une vie et la rendent plus belle.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Les animaux sont les compagnons d'une vie et la rendent plus belle.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°61 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, votre personnage apprend à monter à cheval mais n'est pas très doué, insérer les mots «argenté», « santé » et « rien ».

**Louise**

\- Quel bel animal, mon ami! S'extasia Georgette

Rainier sourit, pas peu fier de son acquisition.

\- L'éleveur m'a assuré que cette pouliche était douce et docile, en pleine santé, elle sera parfaite pour apprendre à Oscar à monter à cheval.

La comtesse de Jarjayes passa une main affectueuse et douce dans la crinière argentée de la bête. Des yeux bruns presque noirs, une robe blanche comme neige... C'était un cheval assez différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu voir. Une jument particulière pour une cavalière tout aussi insolite, pour sa fille élevée en homme, avec sa bénédiction.

\- A-t-elle déjà un nom ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- J'avais pensé laisser le choix à Oscar.

Elle approuva.

* * *

Face aux yeux d'Oscar qui pétillaient et son sourire immense, Rainier sut qu'il avait fait mouche.

\- Elle est si belle ! Mais Père...

La petite voix hésitante et le regard baissé de sa fille l'étonnèrent. C'était si peu comme elle !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est que je ne sais pas monter... J'ai peur que votre achat n'ait servi à rien... Et que je vous sois revenue chère.

Le Général de Jarjayes eut un éclat de rire franc mais dénué de malice. Son héritier n'avait que cinq ans mais il avait déjà de l'esprit !

\- Mais c'est bien pour cela que je vous l'offre ! Je vais vous apprendre ! Et elle sera tout à vous, une compagne d'une vie.

Oscar eut un sourire brillant.

\- Puis-je la caresser ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Bien sûr. Faites attention à ses yeux.

\- On dirait qu'elle aime cela !

\- Vous devez toujours vous rappeler que votre monture n'est pas un objet. C'est une créature qui vit, qui ressent des émotions, à sa manière, elle ressent aussi la douleur. Vous devez vous montrer digne de sa confiance.

La pouliche sembla s'habituer vite à sa nouvelle amie. Rainier prit les rênes et la mena vers un endroit dégagé et plat.

\- Mon enfant, les chevaux deviennent facilement anxieux quand ils sont dans des lieux exigus. Il est aussi plus facile de les monter par leur côté gauche et de se mettre en selle quand le cavalier et sa monture sont sur une surface plane. Un cavalier émérite peut le faire des deux côtés mais il faut être prudent.

Face à l'animal, Oscar semblait hésitante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui venir en aide, son père la vit prendre une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, passer le pied dans l'étrier et monter, un peu gauchement, mais elle avait à cœur de ne pas faire peur à son cheval, ni de lui faire du mal.

\- Vous êtes bien un Jarjayes ! Sourit-il. Voilà, oui, gardez le dos bien droit !

A voir son expression, Oscar semblait être faite pour l'équitation. Rainier se souvenait bien de ses premiers moments à cheval. Il s'était senti comme le roi du monde, si haut ! C'était là peut-être une chose qu'elle avait hérité de lui. Il prit les rênes et fit marcher le cheval au pas, restant à côté. Pour une première fois, cela serait bien assez, il fallait qu'Oscar s'habitue au mouvement, ce qui n'était pas si évident que cela. Cependant, à en juger par sa joie, cela ne serait qu'une question de temps.

\- Bientôt, Louise et moi, nous pourrons vous accompagner à la chasse ! Déclara l'enfant avec optimisme

\- Louise ?

Un nom peu commun pour une pouliche, monture du future Comte de Jarjayes !

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit Oscar comme si cela avait été une évidence. Nous protégeons les rois, n'est-ce pas ? Comment mieux montrer cela qu'en prénommant ma monture en hommage à nos souverains ? Et puis, nous avons bien eu une reine mère et une reine de France s'appelant Louise, du temps des Valois !

\- Je ne peux pas vous contredire !

Au loin, depuis son balcon, Georgette assistait à la scène, souriante. Le soir même, son époux la trouva occupée avec ses couleurs, ce qui lui fit grand plaisir, elle avait délaissé son art, à son plus grand regret. La scène sur laquelle elle travaillait finirait dans son bureau, selon ses dires, et pour cause :

Sous son pinceau, un père fier et aimant regardait avec bonheur la joie de leur benjamine, lors de sa première leçon d'équitation.

**FIN**


End file.
